


Seeing But Not Observing

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Mary, No baby, Smut, These idiots love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally tells Sherlock how he feels</p>
<p>Smut starts in chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had known for months, years, and maybe even from the very beginning of the first date. John needed to tell Sherlock before was too late. "John there you ar-," Sherlock said as John interrupted. "I'm moving out "John manages to barely get out. He can't live without Sherlock, he can't live feeling like this, without him knowing that John loves him. "W-why John" Sherlock said on the verge of tears. "Because I love you and you don't feel the same, it brings me pain to know the one person I love, will never feel the same." John said. Oh, bloody hell now he was crying. He can feel each individual tear come into his eyes. "But John how can you be so sure I don't feel the same" the detective said, in a shy tone. "You said it yourself you make sure everyone knows that you're bloody sociopath without a heart!" John said, not believing Sherlock would ever love him back. John was whispering now, his lips centimeters away from Sherlock's. Sherlock was the first to close the distance, he leaned in, the first slide of John's lips against his, was the most natural thing he had ever felt, he felt home. "John you tend to see but not observe" Sherlock said when they parted. "I don't understand" John said, completely dumbfounded. "John, I love you so much more than the work, more than anything." Sherlock said quietly into John’s ear. "I-I had no idea." John said feeling like all of this was a cruel dream. "Of course John, you see but you do not observe." Sherlock said with a soft tone, "I didn't know you felt this way about me. I'm sorry I bring you pain John." Sherlock said feeling bad for each, and every, time he brought sadness to John. "Oh, Sherlock you don't understand, how not being with you, how sleeping without you, or to be alone without you feels. You make me feel not so alone in this world, you give me a purpose, and you make me feel not so alone." John said still cupping Sherlock’s face. "John, I need to be with you; to touch you; to make love to you; to love you. I need you so much my heartaches. I have never felt this way about anyone. John, please don't leave, you need to stay with me. I couldn't make it without you." Sherlock whispered, as John stroked his diamond sharp cheekbones. “Of course I'll stay" John reassured Sherlock. "John if someone assumes were together you don't have to correct them now," Sherlock said. "We're together?" John asked. "If that's what you want," Sherlock told John. "Of course, I want that, Sherlock, of course I do." And John thought that maybe, just maybe things might be okay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning SMUT AHEAD

John and Sherlock had been together for two months, but there was one thing they both danced around, the subject of sex. Of course, John was a man with a sexual nature but he can hold himself back, but he didn't know if Sherlock could. Sherlock had had five hard-ons during the two months of heated make out sessions, not to mention the numerous morning woods that had pressed against the small of John's back every morning. Of course, John wanted to pursue a sexual relationship; he didn't know if that's what Sherlock wanted, since he had never brought up the topic. Sherlock busted into their room, at eight in the evening, "John I'm ready to have a sex. I have been waiting for too long. I want you to stop tiptoeing around the matter.” John just sat there, blinking, blinking, rapidly, "have you ever-" Sherlock quickly interrupted "no but I have researched the topic and I feel as if I'm fit for the task, John, I've been ready for you since the beginning," Sherlock said in a sincere tone. John launched himself at Sherlock, closing the gap between their lips and thrusted his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, as Sherlock did the same. John let out a deep moan that made Sherlock get hard instantly. "Oh John, you feel amazing" Sherlock said as he grinded into John. John gasped in surprise as Sherlock straddled John’s hips. John felt Sherlock's erection through the thin pajamas. John began slowly undressing Sherlock. He was stunned when Sherlock was fully naked. "Oh Sherlock you are beautiful!" John said as a blush quickly spread to Sherlock's high cheekbones. Sherlock tried to cover his body, but John being the natural lover that he was, he quickly made Sherlock stop. "Now Sherlock, if we are going to do this, you don't need to cover yourself up. I find you the most attractive person I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on and I will never not feel that way about you, darling, I love you." John said as he stroked Sherlock's cheek. In return, Sherlock smiled knowing how much John loves him. When they were both undressed Sherlock couldn't stop smiling "what-cha smiling about?" John asked when he saw Sherlock with a huge grin on his face. "I'm just so happy I'm here with you, John." Sherlock said as tears filled his eyes. As John kissed the tears away, he said " we've spent too long of our lives away from each other, Sherlock, way too long, my love.” “I know,” Sherlock said in a whisper. John began kissing his way down Sherlock's body, stopping to suck on Sherlock's hardened nipples. Sherlock was so sensitive, everywhere John touched, Sherlock, had aloud moan to produce. John lapped at Sherlock's pectorals, as he mouthed words of praise down Sherlock's body. When John finally made his way to Sherlock's groin, it felt so right, he looked up at Sherlock, who was a flustered horny mess and John smiled to himself, knowing that he was the one person that could take Sherlock apart and put him back together, over, and over, again. John lovingly licked at the shiny head of Sherlock's cock. "OOOOhhh, John, don't stop, never stop." Sherlock moaned above John. "John, oh John, my John… ohhhh,” Sherlock’s vocabulary was reduced to one word, John. The only word, that brought joy, to Sherlock's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just part one of the smut fyi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

John lapped at Sherlock’s cock. He couldn't keep himself from screaming from the pleasure, luckily John was pinning his hips down, so he couldn't buck into John's mouth. It hit him like a wave; he had just had his first orgasm, given to him by another person. In his post-orgasmic haze, John went to get a wet cloth to clean off Sherlock.

John was holding him tight as he pressed feather light kisses to Sherlock’s forehead. "Welcome back love" John said with a smile "how was it" John asked Sherlock "oh John was revolutionary, amazing, life-changing how could I possibly go all my life without that" Sherlock said as he twined their fingers together. "They always say it's better with someone you love" John Said with a nervous smile “that’s probably why it was so good" Sherlock said with a smile he could still feel John's erection through his trousers. "Usually these types of things are reciprocated" Sherlock said. "Oh you don't need to I'm happy just like this," John said, being sure not to put any additional pressure on Sherlock, "you don't need to I'm happy just like this.” “I want to do it, it keeps me up at night, John, just thinking of what I could do to you," Sherlock said, "you are the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on." John's face was red from how much Sherlock was making him blush. "Oh, stop patronizing me," John said. John had never believed himself to be attractive. “John, I have never felt an emotional connection with another human being, besides you, it is how you look; it is how you don't leave when I leave body parts in the fridge and when I don't speak for days, you make sure I eat, sleep and take care myself. John, I love you entirely, from your adorable face to your flawless body. You are the only vision I like to look at. When I look at you when you sleep, you look so a peaceful, it brings love to my heart. I am sorry, that I let you believe for so long that you were not handsome. John, I marvel at your beauty. You have to believe me." Sherlock said this with more meaning than anything he had ever said.

 

John turned away fearing that he would cry, as Sherlock inched his hand down John’s body. John was in possibly one of the best situations and it didn't matter that it was a man. All that mattered to John, was that it was a love between two people. It was just the two of them together, just the two of them against the rest of the world. John's body felt like he was on fire; how long… how long had he wanted this days, weeks, months, years? He couldn't even smile with Sherlock currently sucking at his nipples. "You have to stop love," John warns Sherlock. "Did I do something wrong?" Sherlock asked. "I'm sor-," Sherlock began to say as John shut him up with a kiss, "you did nothing wrong, I was just afraid I was going to come in my pants like a bloody teenager, I just want this to last," John reassured Sherlock. "John, I want you to penetrate me, fuck me, make love to me; I need this. Don't bother asking if I'm ready because I've been ready for so long, for years.” Relief flooded John’s brain "yes, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ahead, thanks for reading dudes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut ^-^!

Sherlock simply knodded "I like when you call me love" he said quietly as if he didnt want John to hear. "Well you are my love, it just sounded right" John said with an added smile. Sherlock was already half hard again. John begin slowly preping sherlock, he was only 2 fingers in before Sherlock was shaking and whimpering for John "Oh John please im ready, I need to feel you" Sherlock managed to say. He slowly pushed into Sherlock as he kissed him to distract him of the pain. At this moment Sherlock felt so close to John, as if they were one being. "J-John" Sherlock shakily moaned" "yes love"  
John managed to get out. As they stared into eachothers eyes they both came in sync with eachother.

 

 

_________________________________________________

 

When John woke in the morning Sherlock was still tightly wound in the same position that he was in last night. John couldn't resist smiling, he finaly had Sherlock. Sherlock woke slightly after John, John looked so sleep mused and soft Sherlock could only project a smile to show john how he felt. Sherlock was the first to speak saying "goodmorning love" with a smile. "mmmm goodmoring my love" John said. Sherlock nuzzled his face into Johns neck simply smelling his lovers musk. They layed in bed for the next 2 hours or so just kissing and caressing eachother, ignoring calls and texts from Lestrade and NSY, just focasing on how happy they made eachother

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz email me if you are intrested in being a beta for some of my fics
> 
> hannah112800@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It would be rad if you tell me what you thought, and any errors I made.


End file.
